


CreationTale

by Lord_Jasper13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Multi, Undertale aus, only understood by whoever knows my AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Jasper13/pseuds/Lord_Jasper13
Summary: A peaceful, lovely pacifist timeline... Frisk has broken the RESET button, and everyone begins to live in a world of happiness. Forever.A forever-lasting pacifist timeline that will bring both humans and monsters the hope for a new reality. And that reality starts underground, thanks to Frisk.Undertale couldn't be better.Nightmare turned to the glitched portal wide open to the AU's cold, yet careful breeze, a visible frown spread along his oozing face. Why was there peacefulness? Happiness? Love, of all emotions he could ever sense from others? It was practically drowning out his good mood, inside out.The skeleton turned to Error and Cross... Then grinned the biggest smile he'd ever had today."We'll make them perish. They don't deserve that happiness."





	1. A New Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy WIP for my AU.
> 
> Apologizes if ya don't know what it's entirely about, since it's mainly for those who I talk to about my AU to.  
> Either way, have fun.

Living in Snowdin was always such a gift. The lovely cold breezes always gave Sans the feeling of hope and love as they swept through the tufts of fluff on his hoodie, and the beautiful decor always made a warm welcoming tingle through his spine... In a good way, of course. Everything in the underground was wonderful; every day seemed to be like a joyous Christmas filled with lovely wishes and gifts.

However, today seemed a little odd. Sans shifted in his bed sheets with his sleeve loosened from his shoulder, currently unable to sleep at a horrible thought. Of course, everyone thought he was just thinking about the timeline reseting; the usual concerns he'd ever have. But no.. Something else was in mind. What if someone were to come to his timeline and wreck everything? His dreams, visions, the overflowing hope and love he got from his friends and family.. It was all too good to be true. How come everything was okay?

No RESETS... No HATE. Just a pacifist timeline, lasting for what seemed like a lifetime.

The dreams he had.. They all showed the same person, and they didn't look friendly at all. They looked like him, but more... Darker. Scarier. Creepier. Everything except nice. And that eye... He could never forget. His visions, however, always showed a massive wreckage in Snowdin. Nothing about them ever changed ever since Frisk broke the RESET button. And he'd always wondered why, too. Today they got worse though. It was a wonder why he was laying in bed, huh? Everything just rushed in his mind like a large tsunami waiting to drown every bit of happiness left in him. What if his dreams suddenly came true? What if everyone was secretly planning this all, and he never knew until now? What if-

... Silence.

Sans paused every single motion he was going to make. His eyelights disappeared from his sockets and he slowly looked around his room. He heard a noise, And it didn't sound natural. It was definitely not a stick snapping this time, either.

The skeleton stood from his bed and instantly fixed his jacket, quietly going to his door and bursting through it like a bolt of flames blasting through a forest. He darted down the stairs and past Frisk, not caring for even a minute if he looked ridiculous in front of his friends. Then he kicked the door open, looking around and glancing at every little detail he could in his sight with the most fear he'd ever had on his face.

But nothing was there except for a tiny puddle of... Darkness. What was it, exactly? Slime? Ooze?? Many questions and concerns streamed through his head as he glanced closer at the pure black speck on the snow. It was so... Strange, yet so familiar... Had he witnessed this in a dream? Surely not. It couldn't be.

But right as he thought it was nothing... He looked up.

Then suddenly, Sans was tackled to the cold snow by dark, slimy tentacles. He could just feel the ooze dripping down his neck and limbs, wincing at the cold contact and negative aura drowning out his happiness temporarily. He could see the familiar insane smile and glowing, demonic eye... The tentacles slowly swaying and shifting everywhere around the other being. Who was this guy? Why was he here whatsoever!?

And just then, he felt sudden pressure on his neck, feeling it grow tighter and tighter until breathing wasn't an option for him anymore... And then he blacked out.

\-----

Everything was... Dark. Pitch black, and nothing else. What just happened? It all went on so quickly.. And now everything was just darkness. Where is this place? Who brought him here, in fact? Sans groaned silently to himself while slowly shoving himself to his feet, rubbing at the disgusting mark on his neck without noticing. Actually, he didn't even know he lifted his arm whatsoever. Perhaps it was numb? Who knew. He swiftly realized his location and looked around, only to be struck with fear at the fact he was just in a black void. Nothing was here.. Nothing at all. Only until he realized a black substance materializing in front of him a few feet away, beginning to see a bright, blue demonic glow form into another's eye. It was the strange monster from his dreams.

Sans felt a swift shudder form from head to toe, his legs rattling quietly with such shaken fear that he could collapse to the "floor" at any moment given. Why was this guy after him? Did he have something that he needed? Questions and negative thoughts just kept striking at any relaxation he ever had. He then tried to dart away right when the other monster crept towards him, only to get tripped by one of his oozing tentacles and fall to the pitch black blackness that was supposedly the "floor".

"Everyone will die... Especially you."

The deep, satanic voice.. It rasped and echoed in his head, repeating every word all around the void like echo flowers in Waterfall. Why was he torturing him? He did nothing wrong to this stranger!

And just then, he heard the name of someone unknown. "Creation." Who was that? Now this was more confusing than terrifying. Was he being targeted on accident, in that case? If so, should he question it out loud?... No. That would be a horrible decision at the moment. He'd probably be jabbed by one of those hideous tentacles. Very bad idea...

Then right as Sans was going to open his mouth, the figure disappeared and he opened his eyes.

It was all just a dream.


	2. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare looked around at the wrecked homes and glitched codes and X's everywhere, grinning at every corpse and pile of dust left on the snow. Now the AU was perfect. There was no more happiness. No more laughs and smiles and hugs.
> 
> No more love, especially.
> 
> Cross and Error glanced at each other with a bead of sweat running down their foreheads, both grasping at their weapons and showing a mild concern for what Nightmare was secretly planning. Who knew what their boss could be attempting to accomplish? Especially out of the Undertale AU's pacifist timeline? Whatever it is, it definitely worried Cross quite a bit.
> 
> Error nodded to the other two skeletons and opened a portal to the Anti-Void, glancing over at the skeleton on the other side.
> 
> This was going to be a fun event...

Sans looked around as he was laying on the floor, his eyelights looking in every direction in his view.

Now he was in a white void.

He then noticed large claws at his feet and blue strings laid to his side, growing even more confused than he was in his horribly strange dream. What happened to him? Where was he brought to?.. He needed to get home. He had to. Everyone should be worried sick about him, right? He went to lean forwards and try to sit up, but he didn't feel his arms move. In fact, he didn't feel his arms at all, just like in his dream...

And then he noticed the puddle of blood surrounding him, along with his torn jacket sleeves.

His arms were ripped off.

The bleeding skeleton made an outright yell in sudden pain due to the realization of his horrible injury, kicking his legs back and forth until he accidentally kicked himself into a backflip... Then faceplanted to the white bottom of the strange void. What happened while he was asleep? What was the purpose of anything that just happened? And still.. Who was that monster that keeps torturing him like this? Sans whined and groaned as he laid there with his hind up in the air, realizing the feeling of something attached to his behind that was wagging uncomfortably. What was it? He attempted to turn his head so he could take a peek, though only got far enough with that action to accidentally flop on his side. Damn it.

Suddenly... There were footsteps in the distance. Who was here with him? Was someone watching him the entire time? The thought just creeped him out even further than he already was, especially since he didn't even know if this other person was either friendly or deadly. The skeleton froze there and made an attempt to look like he wasn't alive, his eyelights disappearing from his sockets. If only he never grew paranoid and darted outside because of some stupid thought. If only Frisk never broke the RESET button in the first place. God, he would rather have infinite RESETS and timelines than this chaotic mess. He'd rather die a million times to the human, watch his friends die, and contemplate ever having a pacifist timeline ever again than this. All he wanted was to go back home to his friends and family... That's all he wanted. Nothing else but that. If he ever had the chance to get back home, he would gladly take it and leave this place immediately.

And just then, he felt another skeleton's fingertips make contact with the side of his skull. Now he knew well someone else was here in this void with him. But who? Sans simply flinched and began to contemplate if he was going to get killed or not, the thought forcing his body to shake worse than the blood did.

"Hey bud, are you alright?"

That voice... Somehow, it sounded like his voice, except a bit higher and... More friendly? Was this guy truly friendly?? It was surely still hard to believe, due to the fact the people he met so far weren't friendly whatsoever. And especially the damage he was given... Now, these injuries are something unforgettable. Sans let out a choked sob to the sudden sharp pain in his now-broken shoulders, completely forgetting that someone else could be watching his suffering right in front of him. All he could feel along his side was the bottom of the void and his own puddle of blood, the scent of iron spreading through the air. This misery.. This fate... He didn't deserve. He knew he didn't. He couldn't have.

Then all of a sudden, he felt another skeleton's hands gently run along his body and lift him up slowly, which had sent a cold shiver down his spine. Why was he being carried? Where was this other skeleton carrying him off to, especially? He completely ignored the fact he felt another limb from his hind being dragged along the floor, mainly focusing on the fact his vision happened to get more blurry every minute he was there.


End file.
